


Holding Your Hand

by mintaegi



Series: Soft Stray Kids fics [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, Like really short drabble, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, bc we all love some fluff hehe, convenient stores, i just wanted fluff ok, was in my drafts for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaegi/pseuds/mintaegi
Summary: Chan and Woojin buy some ice cream and cuddle.





	Holding Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I miss fluff so here's some fluff hehe as always unedited :DD
> 
> ALSO HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY TO OUR WOOJIN!!

Chan loved holding Woojin’s hand. He was holding the older’s hand right now and he was squeezing it every now and then. Woojin would look at him from the corner of his eyes, a small smile plastered on his face.

 

“It’s getting late now, why don’t we go back?” Woojin asked.

 

Chan could only nod as answer.

 

They were currently wandering around downtown Sydney at the last day of their stop there. It was nearing 9 in the evening and they were on there way back to the hotel. Chan began swinging their intertwined hands as he skipped on the pavements while Woojin walked silently beside him.

 

He spotted a small convenient store at the corner of the street they were currently walking on and immediately tugged Woojin to it. The older was a bit confused for a moment but relaxed when he saw Chan’s puppies eyes.

 

“I sometimes wonder how on earth we’re the same age,” Woojin chuckled. “I want ice cream, Chan, strawberry.”

 

“And you complain we’re the same age,” Chan pouted. “Don’t worry I got you.”

  
  


Woojin stood quietly beside Chan as the slightly younger paid for the ice cream they bought. He admired the way Chan’s accent thickened when they were here and it makes him happier to see their leader being all smiley ever since they came to Australia.

 

“Thank you sir, have a goodnight!”

 

“Woojin-ah! Strawberry as promised,” Chan said in English, beaming softly at the taller. Woojin had to look away for a while. Why was Christopher Bang so cute tonight? Also! Thank goodness Woojin knew basic English to understand.

 

When they left the store Chan immediately clung to Woojin’s arm and said, “Woojinnie I want cuddles.”

 

And who would resist that? Woojin chuckled and whispered an “Okay Chan.”

 

They walked quietly all the way back to the hotel. It was a short journey and they were not really roommates at the hotel but Woojin had already texted Changbin that Chan wanted to spend the night together. The younger got the idea and immediately told him that he’ll be taking Chan’s bed which was in Seungmin’s room. 

 

Once the two arrived at Woojin’s room Chan bit the last bit of his ice cream cone and immediately hugged Woojin who was still finishing his ice cream.

 

“Chan! If you don’t stop the ice cream might spill on your hair!”

 

“Then finish it already!” Chan pouted again.

 

“You’re pretty needy and soft today,” the older giggled as Chan slowly moved away and watched the older finish his ice cream. They were situated on Woojin’s bed, all of the blankets on one side of the bed while Chan had hugged one of the fluffy pillows the hotel provided. The younger was watching him intently a small smile on his face.

 

When Woojin finished his ice cream he made grabby hands to Chan’s side and the slightly younger jumped to him, giggling softly.

 

“What do you want to do, baby?”

 

“Just cuddles, Woojinnie. I wanna cuddle you until we fall asleep,” Chan replied, stifling a yawn.

 

“Okay then, my small spoon,” Woojin mumbled as the both of them lied down.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! leave kudos and comments if you liked it <3


End file.
